


叉蛇 - 好处

by FALUTA



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FALUTA/pseuds/FALUTA
Summary: 來自紅赭石的叉蛇西幻au宠物蛇梗就是一篇學壞的小蛇





	叉蛇 - 好处

「欸欸叉烧叉烧！」史益豪看着胡硕杰端着一堆小杯子蛋糕，就知道这傢伙一大清早起来还不准自己进厨房一定在搞些啥  
他那隻宠物之前出去跑商后回来乖了一阵子，现在还学会讨人开心做起点心了？这副景象是挺宜人的，他穿着自己的法师袍底下光裸的小腿应该暗示着裡头甚麽都没穿吧。还带着甜点来  
「嗯？」他随手把羽毛笔插回墨水罐裡头，然后拿起了一个小蛋糕塞叫嘴裡。  
「诶你都没看上面的字就直接吃了喔！」胡硕杰嘟着嘴抱怨着  
「味道还行可是有点太甜了，还有你是加了甚麽，有个怪味...那个...」他脑中已经想到了是甚麽模样的药草但是怎麽也说不出名字，然后眼见着眼前的小宠物眯眼笑着。自己的宠物想谋杀自己这种事情谁会预防到呢。  
带了麻痺效果但是下身却格外炙热，一面后悔自己是不是太宠这傢伙才让他今天有这胆子拿自己做实验，一面在这种情况下看到自己的宠物在解下拉的皮带这种事情，一趟外出可彻底让他学坏了啊他心想着。  
应该是蛇这物种的天性，含起东西可看起来一点也不吃力，不时抬头呼吸喘息的样子怎麽看都很色情偶尔吐出的蛇信子更是。他一点儿也不记得自己是这样教育的，甚麽时候成了这模样。一段时间后他终于鬆开了嘴，像是想起甚麽似的在他的木桌东翻西找后又在柜子翻箱倒柜，后来他馀光撇见了他在找的东西，是润滑用的油脂膏啊。果然不出他所料是吧  
那隻小蛇崽在自己面前掰开自己的臀部试图要把自己完全吞进他的体内啊，胡硕杰一面喘着气有些吃力地将双手撑在他的肩膀上，不到一半就让他酥麻的难受，他稍微尝试扭着腰微微抽出再压入还是未果，他努力的样子在身子被麻痺的史益豪眼裡有几分的可爱。  
「诶这跟我想的不一样！」  
满室沸腾的春色夹带着胡硕杰碎嘴的抱怨着，最后他还是作罢了，站了起身。

史益豪在这段时间内除了难忍外已经谱好等等要怎麽教训这小浑球了。看着那只小宠物失落的起身自言自语地想走去拿大衣，应该是要开熘了。稍微试着动一下手指应该是已经要解了，他早想到胡硕杰用的应该是哪种药草了，效果长也就半个时辰以他在那胡闹的时间已经过了吧。

在胡硕杰还没碰到衣角的瞬间他可以感觉到一个极大的力道将他往桌子上甩去。在这最后一瞬间他可以思考的就是  
「绝对是蛋糕配方错了都是因为要压过草药味道加了太多的糖！」

下一秒他已经被压在扑满牛皮纸的桌面上还差点打翻了墨水。

「诶！」在被按倒加上对方长驱直入的瞬间完全把胡硕杰给逼出了眼泪，就算刚刚自己已经开拓过一次，但是不是完全啊。「唔不是，我....我...」本来应该是叫嚣的声音现在只剩下些颤音，凄厉破碎的  
「想跟我玩是不是啊？胡硕杰？」毕竟胡硕杰本质就是蛇崽，较为瘦弱也是正常的，怎麽可能抵得过眼前这高大的师父呢？史益豪的力道大到让胡硕杰有自己的腰可能会断的错觉，当然是不可能发生的毕竟蛇的特性也是无与伦比的柔软度。这也就是幼蛇这种宠物最大的优点吧。  
「我我我又没弄痛你！」胡硕杰依旧愤恨不平的抗议着，恶意的咬上了史益豪的肩上留下了两个深深的孔。但是对方看起来并没有因此停下任何动作。  
「是没弄痛我，但是也没给到我好处，我让你做你的蛋糕实验品，你总该给我点好处。」


End file.
